1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas cylinder adapted to contain liquefied petroleum gas, and more particularly to a gas cylinder preferably used as a fuel cartridge for a portable burner appliance such as a portable gas stove, a portable gas lantern and the like in camping and so on.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, such a portable burner appliance is so constructed as to take out petroleum gas vaporized from the liquefied petroleum gas inside of a pressure-resistant wall of a fuel cartridge and burn it. In order to continue its stable burning for a long time, it is necessary to continuously supply such an amount of heat as to be consumed as latent heat of vaporization to a liquid phase portion of the liquefied gas so as to accelerate the vaporization of the liquefied gas.
A conventional fuel cartridge was adapted to receive the amount of heat to be consumed as latent heat of vaporization, through the pressure-resistant wall.
In that case, as a amount of liquefied gas remaining within the fuel cartridge is decreased by a consumption of the petroleum gas, a contact area between the liquid phase portion and the pressure-resistant wall also decreases. Therefore, with the conventional fuel cartridge, as the amount of liquefied gas remaining therewithin decreases, its vaporizing speed becomes lower and lower. As a result, the conventional fuel cartridge is accompanied with a problem that a burning in a burner appliance provided with that cartridge becomes unstable from lack of gas supply. The problem appears as a serious abuse because a proportion of a storage amount of the liquefied gas to a consuming rate thereof becomes smaller correspondingly as the fuel cartridge is more downsized.